The Test Reward
by hmgurl4evr
Summary: This is a fanfic based off the random event: 'The Test Reward' From GrB  With a little bit of my own imagination for the fun of it. Full summary inside. Ivan x Gretel/Anita and onesided Ivan x Cindy. Sequel might be made. K plus for awkwardness. Oneshot.


**(A/N: Heh… I read a fanfic like this and got so motivated by it that I wanted to write something like this based off the event 'The Test Reward' on the game Harvest Moon: Grand Bazaar and added a bit of my own imagination into it. I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters. Sorry if too short, is crappy, or characters are OOC. Enjoy…)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Test Reward:<strong>

The slight cool breeze on my face felt good on a nice summer day like this.

I fingered my blonde hair behind my ear and sighed.

It was such a nice day and I have nothing to do!

Then it hit me!

I remembered that Ivan tutors Cindy and Lauren on Fridays. So I minus well go on ahead and visit them!

I jogged over across the bridge leading into Zephyr Town and knocked on Isaac and Nellie's house quietly.

Nellie answered in a honeyed voice as always "Ah! Anita, dear! How nice to see you! How can I help you?"

I gulped. It was always so hard for me to talk to people! But I've been always like that…

"H-hello, Nellie… I w-was wondering if I-Ivan was here…?" I trailed off, but then squeaked

"I-If it's alright w-with you! I-I mean because I know that Cindy and L-Lauren are being t-taught right now…" I finished spanning my head to the side to hide my red face.

She laughed "Haha! The girls are almost done so I'm sure that Ivan wouldn't mind." I nodded softly and walked in the house gently.

"The girls and Ivan are upstairs right over there!" She said, pointing her finger to the right. I said my word of thanks and walked up the stairs quietly.

"Ah! Anita-san! What may I do for you today?" A voice called, I squeaked and whipped my head around to be face-to-face with Ivan!

Holy harvest goddess, he's so cute up close!

"I-I-Ivan…" I stuttered, blushing so red that I would probably make a tomato jealous. "W-well… Uh… I j-just thought t-that I could visit y-you and the g-girls because I-I know t-that class was over…"

He laughed "Why not? Were almost done with our lesson. Come on." beckoning me to come with him. My face turned a little bit redder.

He tilted his head in confusion "Anita? Are you OK…? Your face is red!" And he put his hand on my forehead.

Holy crap! He's touching me!*

I shook my head quickly in embarrassment and choked out "N-no! N-not at all! I-I'm perfectly f-fine!" He stared at me blankly

"…Are you sure? You've been acting kinda weird lately…" He said calmly, leaning closer to my face. I turned bright red "I-Ivan…"

Then we were interrupted by a little girls voice "AHEM! Ivan! I think you're forgetting something!" We turned our head around to see Cindy right in front of us tapping her foot impatiently

"Oh! Anita, I forgot to mention that I promised Cindy if she worked hard on her test and got a perfect score, I would grant her a wish. IF I was able to, of course." Ivan explained

Then he turned his attention to Cindy "So, Cindy-Chan! What would you like to wish for?" She blushed a little bit at the name he gave her.

She took a deep breath and began to say what she wanted "Well! Ivan, I want you to take me on a date!"

Poor Ivan…

Ivan just stood there with the blankest expression I have EVER seen him give in the one year I've been here.

"W-what…?" He stuttered, turning a light pink in the cheeks. _'Aww!' _I thought to myself dreamily _'He's too cute when he blushes!'_

Cindy turned red as a tomato and shook her head rapidly "J-just forget about it! Just answer a question for me please?" He nodded, encouraging her to go on

"What girls do you like, Ivan?" He gave another blank expression and turned somewhat red. "I…Uh…W-well…I like girls who are smart, hardworking, and my own age…I guess…"*

Cindy suddenly looked at me, my body stiffened "You mean that you like girls like Anita?" She asked curiously. Ivan jumped a bit in shock and turned a tomato-like color.

He just excused himself and told them the lesson was over and beckoned me to come outside with him. I did my orders as told and followed along right behind him.

He closed the door that led into Nellie's house and sighed "Anita…I'm sorry about Cindy…I don't know what got into her" He apologized "But when she asked if it was you… I guess I can't hide it anymore."

I gasped. Is this really happening? Harvest Goddess please pinch me! "Anita…I like you. And I will make you like me back if it was the last thing do."

I just stood there like an idiot with crimson face. He smiled and laughed quietly at my expression and kissed my cheek. "See you later, Anita!" He called and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN:… The cheese… IT BURNS! Thank you for reading and please review! (Nicely, of course!) I hoped you enjoy this short and crappy fanfiction anyways. And sorry for my bad grammar skills, btw!**

**Also, there's a poll in my profile if I should make a sequal to this so check it out!)**

**Footnotes:**

**1.) ****Haha… If I was Anita, I'd be in a fangirl coma! XD)**

**2.)**** Heh… His stuttering is too cute! /smacked)**


End file.
